User talk:One Piece Wiki User
Archive 1 Archive 2 Leaving the Wiki I see that you have removed content from your user page and the summary of the edit was "Done with this place." Real life can catch up to us without warning. I'm not good with words, but you've been a great help to this wiki, and I'm glad I got the chance to know you. Although I have only known you for about a month, I would like to appreciate your help in contributing to the One Piece Encycopedia. You've been a great help to the wiki, and you've been a great person to work with. None of us are certain what lies ahead of us in our lives, but wherever life takes you, I wish you good luck. It's been a privilege to know you, and I hope you have a good life. Take care of yourself, and good life to you. Best Wishes and Thank You. 13:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Could you explain your reasons for leaving first? I'm sure I'm not the only one interested. MasterDeva (talk) 14:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Mostly because of all the drama and stress that comes from dealing with all the edit wars and arguments between users. This place has transformed into a giant battleground where most users throw insults at one another, and edit war just because they don't like a certain user. Most users vote on polls not thinking of the best interests of the wikia, but thinking about "how much work" it will take to do something, or them just not wanting to have to help with the job. Polls are also mostly peer pressure, with users voting with their friends in order to keep their "popularity" in tact. Overall editing on a wikia should NOT be that stressful. I've been considering leaving for a few months anyways, but I finally decided that this was the right time, seeing as senior year is upcoming, and I'll be stressed enough over the next year with all the projects and essays I'll be doing. 15:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for taking the time to write this down. Your words will be taken into account for future reference. As you can see for yourself, stress is not so easy to handle as time goes on. That's why you should always keep in mind to not let it bottle up, and let off some steam more often than not. It is a pity you are leaving the wiki so soon though, but I wish you the best in your life. MasterDeva (talk) 15:24, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Silly you >_> just edit less or be less involved instead of just disappearing from this wiki... well if you truly are leaving the wiki i want to wish you the best, goodbye gal-- 16:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Wow, this is a DeJa Vu for me .. cause i was sailing this very boat you are sailing around a year ago. I was a shameless editwhore trying to get some edit numbers by doing whatever possible from entering content in chapter pages to putting spaces between words :P while I thought it was something useful and did no harm to wikia, some didn't agree .. there were dirty talk and arguments .. and I also decided to give up on editing and leave this "mighty perfectionist editor" wiki for a break .. some called me a "pussy" and "loser" behind my back cause they thought I was running away from my problems .. well, to hell with those @$$holes, I left cause I wanted to avoid creating more conflicts over edits that ain't worth a single roll of toilet papers. So I understand your actions, I am not gonna stop you and nor I am going to say anything regarding your actions. I am just wishing you Best of Luck for the all you upcoming successes and hope you have a wonderful time. You were a indeed great friend and valuable asset to this wiki, its a regret to lose you but topping in mud will splash mud on your face .. so its better to just walk around it :P I hope to see you on this wiki or any other in future .. while this wiki does now know value of editors, there are plenty of other wikis that need editors to help them like Berserk Wiki, assassination classroom wiki and other new series wikis that just started in 2012 or 2013. So thank you for all your work so far and see you when I see you. 17:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Gal, is there really no other way? Must it come down to this? If its due to your senior year stuffs, then by all means I will totally support your decision. But if its because of the lemons that you are having in the recent times, then you are just avoiding a conflict between yourself and your associates (the wikia community). Being a person of ... (you know my age) and having over 10 years of working experience, I can tell you sooner or later in your career life you will (not may, is WILL) face the very same conflict situation again and if you do not manage it well, its consequences comes at a great cost at your expense. All I am asking is that you carefully reconsider your reason to leave. Please don't choose to leave because you find yourself cannot cooperate with the majority. That is just unwise. 17:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Ayet, it is mostly due to the senior year stuff. I'm also tired of the stress that comes from the edit wars, and drama between users. If it isn't something that I "have" to do, I'm not going to let myself get overly stressed about it. 15:19, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Then that is all right. I agree and respect the last sentence of yours. I won't bid you farewell, chances are you will always be welcomed back when you have the availability to contribute. I wish you the best in your senior year stuffs, study smard (smart + hard), score well and grad with good results. Cheers and see you when you pop in from time to time. : 08:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) you know gal, if you fell like you really cant stay in this wiki anymore but still have free time then i suggest checking out the http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_PageFT wiki i think you may enjoy it-- 17:56, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks MDM. Thanks for the suggestions as well, but I probably won't be editing anywhere anymore. well then goodbye gal, i wish you the best in your senior year-- 16:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) may I ask you where do you download your manga's pictures in chinese?Loiciol (talk) 18:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol In Japanese sorry Loiciol (talk) 18:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol In Japanese sorry Loiciol (talk) 18:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol Ok thanks :)Loiciol (talk) 18:53, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol Aww...it's sad to hear that you are not going to be around this wiki anymore! ;( Editing should be fun not stressful, I understand why you are doing this and the school stuff is also important so you do what you got to do! I think you have done a great job with editing! (Y) I hope you will come back when the $#%*storm has settle down or just visit the chat room every once in a while. My only wiki friend who loves Nami-swan, I am gonna miss you. D; 19:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Zori Says he's leaving the wiki, edits every day. When somebody says he's leaving a wiki, he doesn't edit every day and he doesn't give reasons, especially when he leaves because of the wiki. I do consider you my friend and I would eb sad if you really left but you aren't leaving. You just don't join the chat. If not joining the means somebody leaves the wiki then there are only 20 people here. learn the difference. I'm nnot gonna say good bye or anything cause you haven't left and you aren't leaving. 15:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I was going to leave Staw, but I changed my mind. As for chat... I'll probably be less involved in that. I'm not going to be editing as much as I was before. 16:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Apology To be truthfully honest, I am happy. I'm happy that you have finally acknowledge what has happened. I can understand how you feel; when I first joined, I had a horrible grudge against another user, whom I won't say. I broke the rules and reverted out of complete spite. I still don't know why I wasn't banned back then. Half a year later, I grew up. I looked back and realized how childish I was, and apologized. He never replied back, but I'm pretty sure he accepted it. While I am happy you've apologized, and I accept it, I still believe a ban for you should be necessary. If you feel stressed, then it's not right for either you or the Wiki. A Wiki is one that should be worked with cooperatively. Otherwise, nothing is progressed. I believe you need some time off of here, and if you come back, hopefully you can return as a helpful editor. And by the way, no amount of editing should be so stressful. It's a community-made website. It's not one to go head-over-heels about. Work on the Wiki shouldn't be as high a priority as you seemed to make it. That's just being too hard on yourself. If the Wiki is that stressful on you, then maybe it's not the right place for you. Take some time off of here, relieve your stress, and return as a contributor. 02:34, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Official English Title The official english title has been confirmed to be: "Shock! Identity of Vergo, the Mysterious Man!". However, for some reason, Klobis inserted that into the translation parameter of the infobox. So I just corrected it. I'll remove the translation and leave that to Klobis, though. 03:47, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_One_Piece_episodes_(season_15). So you are planning on continuing to to contribute to this wiki? 03:59, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your Apology I truly appreciate your apology. I agree completely with what Nada's said, and I know I have a habit of being long-winded, so I'm not gonna repeat any of the stuff that he said. I just wanna let you know that the fact that you've admitted this stuff is really admirable. I've yet to see any user actually admit they've been so far in the wrong, and say that the deserve a ban. Again, it's really admirable. That being said, like Nada, I still think you should be banned for awhile. In part, it's because while you've apologized, you've also admitted your guilt, and there should be consequences for your previous actions. While an apology is really important, it shouldn't be able to get your actions completely excused. The main reason I think your ban is necessary though is because I think it would be the best thing for you at this time. If the wikia is stressing you out, if you need time to re-evaluate your involvement on it, and if you've got real obligations outside the wikia as the school year ends, then a ban would be really helpful. I admit that I've had times when I've struggled with "addiction" to the wiki, and the only way I've been able to break it is by using website blocking software, and even then my success rate isn't very high. If you want to ensure for yourself that you take a break, a self-requested ban might be a good option for you. Take a couple weeks or a month, and come back once you're a few days or weeks into your summer, when you'll be much more stress-free. And I do want to say that I do want you to come back. I think a nicer and cooperative Galaxy9000 would be a great thing for the wiki to have. Here are a few suggestions/things to think about: *Editing is a choice, not an obligation. Try not to feel like you ever "have to" check or edit the wikia. *The wikia isn't a competition, war, race, or a contest. There are no winners. The only reward is a better wikia. *Don't bite off more than you can chew. I know you like to have a bunch of ongoing projects at once, but I think that might be the cause of a good portion of your stress. Doing one project at a time can really help reduce your workload and sense of obligation to the wiki. *Wikia politics don't matter, so don't get invested in them. If you want to edit, then edit. It doesn't matter who's getting banned, or who the next chat mod will be, or who's leaving and why. The wiki will go on, so there's no need to give these things more weight and attention than they deserve. *Only be in chat when you want to chat. Idling and just watching what other people say attaches too much importance to their words, and ties into my last point. I've started doing this the last few weeks, and I've been loving it. *Being unbiased isn't something that just happens, you have to try for it every time, and it's hard, too. I'll even admit that there have been a couple issues we've disagreed on where I've been biased against your opinion, despite trying to be unbiased. You have to consider all the options and decide which is best for the wiki. Make decisions slowly. *What's best for the wiki is what's best for "the reader", not editors. "The reader" is anyone, not just One Piece veterans and editors. Whatever makes our articles easier to read and is based on fact is what's best for us. Personal opinions about whether something "should be this way" don't belong. Anything that brings us closer to encyclopedic principles is good. *Admit when you're wrong. And admit when your mind has been changed. You don't have to wait until an apology is necessary for you to admit you've been wrong. If you find yourself consistently disagreeing with a particular user, telling them that you've been in the wrong will go a long way to make sure you both can come in unbiased in your next argument. Hopefully, those points can give you some good things to think about as you return to editing, and you can change your habits a bit. I also apologize for once again being too long-winded again, and for taking so goddamn long to respond. If you do end up being banned, whether it's through your own request, or the community's decision, I think it would be good for you to request that you can still edit your own talk page, so that you can continue to discuss things like this. Anyways, I hope things work out for you and that you can come back and be a great editor. 17:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) We've got another one I thought we had already resolved things for him, but Kamakiri seems to have a render... I think you know what must be done to it. 03:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Marines Just wondering, since you're going to be slightly less active, Staw decided he'd be interested in becoming leader of the team. Are you okay with this? 04:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, he also said I could be a good leader, but I'm personally not sure I'd be a great choice. Anyone else you would rather see as leader? 12:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Ename Although it won't work in the infobox template. In the Franky page, it works. 14:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) re:Ban Not yet, the length is not voted. FYI, I didn't vote because I thought you are a good editor, and I didn't want to clash with whatever edit wars you made. Sorry. You sure are taking it nicely though. 21:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, we have to wait for the length vote. You've blanked out your user page; you're not giving up on this wiki, are you? 21:12, June 5, 2013 (UTC) gz gratz on unban Re: Buying Digital Manga So Shueisha has basically put their manga up on every digital book outlet that Japan has, so it's fairly easy to get the volumes. However, all versions have DRM, so it's not really easy to get screenshots/pictures from them unless you know what you're doing. Of course there's Amazon.co.jp, but to download the manga from there, you need a Japanese IP address and Japanese IP-activated device (Kindle, Android, iOS). I used a VPN to receive a Japanese IP to activate my tablet and buy a volume. This worked pretty well, actually. But unless you know how to set up/access VPNs, it might not be. You cannot read the Kindle versions on PC (at least not outright). There's also eBook Japan. I do not believe they have a region-block set up, so you don't need a Japanese IP. They do have a PC reader though, unlike Amazon. I've downloaded the previews from there without problems, but have never bought a full volume. To download a preview from there, you click the black buttons with "無料立読" on them, or to buy you click the red "購入" buttons to add them to your cart. Unlike Amazon.co.jp, which you can select to have a English check-out process, eBook is all in Japanese, so that may be more difficult for some to get through. There are also other sites like Booklive, Kinokuniya and even iTunes, but I've never really looked into them. If you would like more help, I can put together a guide/answer questions to the best of my ability. XScar (talk) 06:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I would like to join in the conversation too if you don't mind. To my understanding, the images uploaded so far have been from previews. Is that correct? MasterDeva (talk) 14:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 14:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... Could you post the links here so I can verify them myself? MasterDeva (talk) 15:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) XScar posted the links above (I double checked them, and they do match what I used). But I used this before knowing about XScar's method. 15:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, the link you just posted was just what I was looking for. MasterDeva (talk) 16:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) References Oops, sorry about that. I undid the rest. 07:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ImageTeam Hello there! I just wanted to ask, are there any specific tasks that the ImageTeam execute. I'm interested in joining the Image Team. I have access to the One Piece anime and Manga, and I also love uploading images. InSaiyan (talk) 11:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure, add me on the team, it's always nice to be part of something bigger. I have a few friends who can provide me with high quality manga, raw or english, if that is any help to the cause. -- User:InSaiyan (talk) 11:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Something I dont take kindly to your rudeness, or threats Galaxy. That pic of Luffy I reverted because the poll was not over that particular picture. Get off your high horse. Genocyber (talk) 21:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Toriko & nami Hello! i noticed you uploaded very good quality toriko screen on that wiki, and there was no time-slot in it either! where do you get your torrents? or what kind to be exact? and i'm curious about your nami icon, what is it from? AsuraDrago (talk) 22:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) WaterMarks Hellos, I just wanted to ask about watermarks. For example: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Episode_597.png, there is a watermark on the top right corner of the image. Does that mean I can upload anime pictures with watermarks? 07:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) How about FanSub watermarks, such as this one: http://puu.sh/QURA 08:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh. So that means it's allowed? 08:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Sweet. Thanks, I'll try upload the unmarked Raws whenever possible. 08:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Deleted? Why did you delete my image? I was told by http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:InSaiyan about replacing images here: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Electricmastro Electricmastro (talk) 04:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Darker Image Heys, was just curious as to why your image is darker then mine. [yours] and [mine]. Is it because you used a different video source? Just curious, thanks 13:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yata and DP said it was okay to use Raw/Scan hybrids. The quality is better so what's the problem. Also, you didn't answer my question in the above comment, the one about darker anime images, I'm still curious. Thanks 07:06, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand, are you referring to the RAW text itself? 07:14, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see. There's no way to maintain the same quality since the text is from the RAW source, I've tried to clean it up using Paint. Is the position of the text also wrong or is it just the quality that's wrong? 07:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Film Z Hello galaxy! Sorry for bugging you again but I noticed that you uploaded some amazing quality images for Film Z, i've been looking for a good quality raw/sub for it and was wondering where you got it, or unde what provider. thanks AsuraDrago (talk) 15:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Spoils http://i.imgur.com/fBFU7ue.jpg User:X-RAPTOR 16:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Film Z torrent Hello again! Sorry to bother you but the link you gave me for the torrent, it finished downloading a few minutes ago and there is no actualy movie file in any of the folder. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Tashigi image: edit war? really? Ok i'm settling this here and here's the deal: the manga image is okay, but the anime image is better. for starters you claim the anime image is inappropiate, hate to break it to you but one piece isn't exactly PG-13. Besides you want to talk about inappropriate? all you seem to care about is her legs spread open and when thats not the point of attention, which is weird and even more inappropriate than her chest. in one piece, oda's style mainly revolves around several women having large breasts, as most anime does. this is a fact in anime. its not porn or anything graphic like HSOTD, its a simple scene of tashigi back in her body noticing her exposed chest, she uses her legs to cover herself in another scene. the image is meant to show her embarassment from her open shirt. the angle is perfect since we should know by now what the purpose of the image's attention is. there is no "war" as you speak, only you who wishes for the old to stay when the new is better. besides the last few manga images you put on are poor quality. so i don't mean to start anything, but leave this be. there are more important articles that need actual improvement. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) HEY! WHAT WAS THE BIG IDEA ERASING MY PICTURE ON *Animal Species/Sky Island Saga —''' (Firebreather628 (talk) 19:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC))' i did not know about the text thing.. i'll stop uploading the images then.. JPG Yo dude!..http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:JPG_Images done-- re: Digital Jump They didn't release it. I guess that was only a special issue for the 45th anniversary of the magazine. :\ XScar (talk) 13:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Categorization Sorry I didn't add a new heading, I just realized. Those people haven't even made an actual appearance so it's not the same. Also I mentioned the ship because we had a small edit war over that too but I assume that that's already resolved. 16:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Those minor Krieg pirates were present when Krieg declared war on the Straw Hats. And even though they didn't fight them, they had that intention but they got defeated by Mihawk. 16:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) fufufu so are you still gonna drag on the argument or are we gonna move on? i am, but im not sure on you. AsuraDrago (talk) 15:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok Gal, this guy is just being a dick now, I move we ignore him. 21:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Come on i'm being serious Seriously, i'm asking for a truce. If the "fufufu" threw you off i'm sorry, i like using that laugh. I'm honestly asking that we put all that happened behind us, move on and look past it. and i'm not expecting us to be bff's and holding each others hands. just a mutual agreement. no more arguments, no more fights. we both said some things and we shouldn't drag it on. quite frankly i'd rather not get into a fight with a fellow one piece fan. so what do you say? AsuraDrago (talk) 01:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) One Piece x Toriko Yeah, thanks for telling me. Forgot about the special chapters. I got rid of the part of the code that put the reference for the "date2" parameter, since that's what caused the error. Chapter 1 is the only one affected, the ref tag is still up on the rest of them (which use the "date" parameter) 10:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Torture Why would you do that to me? ;_; Eleven uncleaned images to forty... In just one day... Anyways, I noticed that you added some SBS images, does that now mean we are cleaning all SBS images? 06:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Meh, it's fine. I'll probably clean all those you added later today. 07:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) WhichFUNISeason Hi, sorry I cannot do it right now, I'll take a look in a few days. Re:Chinese Oh, had a feeling it looked strange. I'll blank out the textbox or request the image to be deleted since the name is incorrect anyway. 08:09, August 7, 2013 (UTC) re:Admin All cleared. You're now an admin. 23:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Creating Redlinks When you rename images and delete pages always use the page. You have created tons of redlinks and broken file links which I and other users had to fix. Please be more careful next time. 09:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) You don't have the right to insult me. 10:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Volume 71 Galaxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, where did you get the high quality cover of 71? 16:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! 00:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Spam. 02:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Spam. 21:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Nation Hehe, saw your comment on the JimsNerdNation review. That guy is awesome! 07:25, August 14, 2013 (UTC) 718 Hey I just like to know where can I read cap 718 because I can't seem to find it Naruto 45 (talk) 01:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. Naruto 45 (talk) 02:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Gedatsu From 8:40 to 8:44. You need to combine all the parts of Gedatsu's body. 18:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) re:AsuraDrago Done, warned him. If he still gives us grief, should I ban him for, say, 1 week? 03:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) really? can you just stop altogether? your picking fights with me and thats not nice. i don't know what your problems are but just lay off ok? i did nothing to you and you have been a huge issue lately. so not another word from you ok? AsuraDrago 03:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Help? really? you have not been helping me at all! you always pick fights with me an cause issues! nothing is saturated! now i would really appreciate it if you would stop talking to me! its becuase of you that i was kicked off the talk page because i was trying to reason to you. why do you hate me so much? just STOP. AsuraDrago 03:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) please stop. Look man, just stop...ok? it's just every little thing between you and me. now i see you reported me to yatanogarusu over some images you think are saturated, believe me nothing is. i have been trying to simply help and every little thing i do you remove, start minor edit wars and mock my images when nothing is wrong. not to mention you talk to me like crap. now all of a sudden your trying to talk to me over a media player? your actually trying to talk to me? i tried talking things out with you and you ignored me on a constant basis! your causing problems for me and reporting me to an admin? really? i'm just sick of it all. everything i try to help with its you ruining it. so for the sake of us both don't talk to me nor should you ever post on my talk page. i'm sick of your games and your lies. you've already got everyone against me when you were the one causing problems again! so why should i believe you? why after you antagonize me? well i find it very hard to believe. so please, go away. you've ruined my help on the wiki. AsuraDrago 05:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Upcoming Releases Template I tried editing the template last time so it could be changed to "latest release" where appropriate, but I couldn't figure out how due to all the toggles in there. I left it the way it was because having a huge box in comic sans on the main page of the wiki for 11 weeks out of 12 really isn't a good look. If there's a way of having both the latest volume and upcoming date in there it would be good (since we won't have the new cover/title until a week before it comes out). 05:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Ross and the swordsmen page Hey, Galaxy, I just figured out today, while editing Ross' page, that he is a canon swordsmen, seen in Chapter 231 where you can see he has a sword in the background when Shoujou attacks them with his wail attack thing. So I was wondering, how do I add him to the swordsmen page as a known user? I tried to edit the page, but as you can guess, I couldn't figure out what to do. So if you would, I could really use the help in adding Ross to the canon sword users list on the swordsmen page. Thanks for your time! :3 DarkErigor (talk) 18:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Galaxy! That will definitely be a big help for me next time! You're awesome! :3 DarkErigor (talk) 18:19, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Luffy Reference? Wasn't sure who to bring this up with but I'm not sure how to edit and I was wondering is it worth adding something to Luffys misc section about this. It's a multiplayer character from AC4: black flag (which is about pirates) and I just thought he looked like Luffy with his hat. Sorry to bother you if I've done this in the wrong place or it's not worth adding. Guyfarting (talk) 11:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Hello there I'd like to ask do you create signatures for other people --Root根 14:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) re: Shanks Image Yeah, I can buy the digital v59 tomorrow. Hopefully that volume has quite a few wikia images that might need replacing. XScar (talk) 06:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry, I won't be able to get the volume for a bit. Not sure when I'll be able to nab it. XScar (talk) 01:49, September 5, 2013 (UTC) One Piece film Z hi: I saw that you uploaded new images from One Piece film z and I would like to know where did you take them from, the web page I mean. The reason of the question is that I want to see the film in a better quality. Thank you Inazio98 (if there is any problem with the sign it is that I am from another wiki and my sign cannot be seen here) re:Asura I've warned him now again. I gotta admit, it does affect his credibility on his argument on what images to use. 02:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Script ignore blog comments At the moment, no. I need to find a good place to have a popup similar to the one on Special:RecentChanges to select the namespace, but right now it attempts to rename links in all namespaces regardless of being able to do it or not. There's no way to really check if you have the appropriate user rights to perform actions like that without actually trying. How do you guys usually go about updating redlinks in blogs and blog comments? — Foodbandlt (talk) 00:17, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I'll look into the best way to implement namespace exclusion into a later version of the script. Thanks for the suggestion! — Foodbandlt (talk) 00:59, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I didn't realize that using Image was still valid. I've updated it to include that. Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 01:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:What? You responded, I warned you three to shut up arguing in the chat, but you three didn't. This is not the first occurrence, and frankly, I'm tired of Asura's stupid provokes at everyone. I went easy on you and Nova since you two didn't start the argument, so be grateful for it. You should be back in a week. 22:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but you have been warned not only today, but also in the past. You should have known well enough not to respond in the first place. But whatever, I'll change your ban to three days, since after all, you did got dragged in it against your will. I'm not going to unban you though, so quit begging and wait for three days. 22:42, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I directed the warning at all participators in the argument. If that wasn't clear, then I don't know what is. And as for "no prior warning". If this was a new user who do not know the rules, I would have warned them multiple times. However, you're a veteran, and ought to know all of the rules. Even if not, I warned you plenty of times BEFORE this occurrence. Have it ever occurred to you that maybe you could not, oh, I don't know, maybe not respond to that prick jackass in the first place, without having to be warned at all? Point is, I think this ban is fair. As for other bans, they are not yours. Different circumstances, different users, blah, blah, I actually have no idea. Just suck it up, three days isn't so bad. 23:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ban Unless you have screen shots of the incident I can't really do anything. 00:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) It was the first time Nova had been banned from the chat (only argument I had). from what I heard it may have been unfair but I wasn't here and can only go off from what I have heard from other users. Just suck it up for now, if someone has some screen shots I can see then I may be able to change it. 00:44, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Rewriting history! Hello there! I know you had said on the History Length topic on the forum that you want to help out, and Vazelos3 has already started work. I post what pages need work on his talk page, but I will look for more. Currently, Vaz is working on the writing, Staw is going to get images, I will contact Awaikage to see if he wants to help with images, and I am going to reference the articles Vaz updates. You can really do anything that might help, whether it be writing articles, getting images, or referencing. Anything is open. Thanks for volunteering to help out! Montblanc Noland (talk) 02:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 4Kids opening/ending Seems to work now: Episode_7. Let me know if it wasn't what you wanted. Images Wow! Thank you! If you could help Espada with images for now, that would be great! I left a few things on his talk page, so look their. 17:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout that. Forgot to log it. Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The manga images are great! Thanks for the good work! Montblanc Noland (talk) 20:19, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I can handle the extension. Montblanc Noland (talk) 03:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Image clicking script Hey Gal, can you give me the code for that script that makes it so you go directly to the image page when you click on an image? I want to use it with my bot. Thanks. 13:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Skypeia Images Hey Gal, I'm in the middle of re-watching the Skypeia arc, and I've noticed that Episode 168 has a bunch of images we should get. The recap has a great image to replace File:Flying Merry.png, and in the flashback scene, we should get images for Gan Fan, Wiper and the other named Shandians. It'd be awesome if you could get HQ/non-watermarked images from it. Thanks. 17:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A little over halfway through Episode 186 you can get a non-flashback image for Isa. 03:22, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Animated Gif Hi bro' (if I can name you like that xD) I'm from french One Piece Encyclopedia, and i'm a gif-maker :P I see that it exist a category for those images, and if you want, you can take gif from this page :) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:34990 And if you want one particular gif, you can contact me, I will do it :) (Sorry my english is so poor, and so bad :s) '{ John Trololo }' 22:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ginko Yes, it seems the name of the girl. Voiced by Aizawa Mai. The name appeared in 608, 609, 611. --Klobis (talk) 02:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) No 17:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No 17:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) re:Oars Sorry, I've tried, and only resulted in deleting the Oars Anime Infobox.png. Moving still doesn't work. Let me keep trying by restoring the file first, and then think of something. 23:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, I've tried to remove the images from all the articles first, to see if that works, but nope. Something about the image already exists in the archive, right? Maybe we have to ask the Wiki staff to erase it from the main database. 23:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Raw Pictures Hello, hum I'm searching Raw Pictures because the old website was closed, and I would like to know if you know a website which provides these pictures, please?Loiciol (talk) 11:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol 9000 This page shall have mah 9000th edit :d-- Den Den Mushi Image Request Hey Galaxy, regarding that image of the Buffalo DDM you uploaded: I was wondering if you could upload a new version that includes the three DDMs on the left side of the table, since they're clearly Vergo, Monet and Caesar. The manga just had all of them as featureless DDMs, so if you're going to have one may as well have them all. Cheers, 15:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I personally wouldn't - there's almost a hundred images in the gallery as it is, and I don't think it's necessary to use four pictures to show what can be shown in one (especially since these DDMs are non-canon). As far as consistency goes, there just haven't been many other situations in the past with multiple DDMs like that (except for the Flying Fish Raiders one in the infobox, which isn't in the gallery for some reason). 18:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Shandia chief Hey mate, I edited the Shandia Chief just like we talked, and now it's only missing a template. I was told you could come up with the pictures of the old chief. You can find them on chapter 288. If you could fill in the section it would be great. Cheerz! Image source? Out of interest. where did you find that image of Trafalgar as a chick? Arlong Park? 18:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Tah. 18:50, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween :P Hey Gal~ http://i717.photobucket.com/albums/ww173/prestonjjrtr/Avatar/halloween_3.gif 06:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Zori Great Pirate Hi, Galaxy. I can agree with you. But if Great Pirate (Daikaizoku) is not an 'occupation', what is it?! Certainly it isn't an epithet because epithet is exclusive (Oda introduced WB and BM as Great Pirate), so?! I believe it's a legit info Oda told us and we should put it in the character infobox somewhere. My vote is to put as occupation because it's where Oda put occupation description in those three-line introduction boxes. For me, the OPwiki is a repository of information, especially that info Oda told us explicitly. Any idea?! Alelucas (talk) 23:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I figured that my edit might be undone, but I gave my reasons for putting it there; could you not have done the same for taking it off? The Dreamer (talk) 21:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Crocodile Portrait It baffles me when you say that Oda based drawings should be used, and yet you often upload anime replacements. The avatar of Crocodile is old and as I said before, is outdated. It's from when he was introduced in Alabasta and I am only trying to keep things current with his last appearance. Your the only one who is fighting to keep this one here, when many others have put up quality replacements. Your edit warring. Genocyber (talk) 05:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Ricky and George Alright, I don't think we'll need to upload that terrible image then. When my computer comes back, I'll re-watch the Long Long Ring Long Land arc (something I had been meaning to do anyways) and see if they show up in any of the filler. That'll be a few weeks though. 21:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Shonen Jump Covers That should be all of them. Not sure why so many of the numbers were wrong when they're right there on the cover. I also put zeroes in front of the single digit filenames that didn't have them, because it screws up the ordering in the category otherwise. 07:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Bot Edits Could you please make a bot account instead of flooding the wiki activity and recent changes while renaming images per Forum:Bot edits? Thank you and have a good day. 07:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Nope. 17:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) If you're not gonna use it when you rename a bunch of images, can you at least use a bot account for when you remove a bunch of automated stuff from like 20 episode pages? Thanks. 00:16, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I would hardly call this "spread out". You did well over 20 edits in the space of an hour that we all monotonous minor edits nobody needs to see. Just because you waited a minute or two between edits, it does not make them "spread out." Get a bot account. 00:27, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Considering Discussions Inactive As much as I agree with you about the main topic of Forum:Arc Naming Issue, it should still be considered active. We're discussing what the criteria for active discussions is by your own request in Forum:Forum and Poll Rules Updates#Considering Discussions Inactive, and as you stated in your latest post on Forum:Site Affiliations, when a policy is being discussed on this wiki, we typically stop doing the activity being discussed, in order to avoid controversy. So I would appreciate it if you could stop removing the AD template from unresolved conversations until that section of the Forum Rules forum is resolved. Thanks. 23:52, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Filler history Hey Gal, that forum you linked decided about allowing '''filler' history sections. An example of that would be the part on Kuzan's history about Film Z. However, having filler info in a cannon section is not at all what that voting was about and seems to me really unacceptable. In fact, there is an active forum talk about removing it right now. I mean this one Forum:History Section Lengths. The discussion there is about removing filler and irrelevant info from history sections. Anyway, since the last forum's poll is not so clear (at least to me) i guess it stays for now. Cheers. Hmmm....maybe I should be paying more attention when reading long comments on forums after all! Sorry then, I guess. Re: Filler Arc They are attacked by a pirate "Breed". Peto-Peto (Pet-Pet) Fruit user (ペトペトの実). Can manipulate animals and humans. Not Sticky-Sticky (ベトベト). --Klobis (talk) 23:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) re:Mod Forum Done. 03:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 731 https://scontent-b-iad.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn2/1469787_791144287567384_1092520062_n.jpg Here is a scan of it. I don't know if you could read japanese. Here is a translation: Luffy says he can’t get Mera Mera no Mi but Barto was telling luffy he can get the mera mera no mi for him. OMG !!! Sabo it’s alive !!!! Sabo appeared and say “im not handling the mera mera no mi to you strawhat” Barto replied how dare you speak rudely to luffy sempai! He is the brother of fire fist ace and the future pirate king, you idiot! Sabo pushed him away and say I already knew all that. Luffy shocked !! Burgess notice what happenings Sugar is the child girl from Donquixote Family. She ate Hobi Hobi no Mi, she can turn people into toys by touching them. She stopped growing up when she ate Hobi Hobi no Mi, Trébol protects her all the time. Scane change to Franky groups Toy soldier talks about a tunnel that they digged for a year. They will use it to rescue their friends. The name of Toy Soldier´s plan is SOP ( – S: Sugar – O: Off Guard – P: Panic ). I think it´s a japanese word game (a bit difficult to explain). Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon going to king place. Koala is Sabo subordinates. Koala said she thinks robin is in this country too, she misses her and want to see her. You found him too? Thats great! Sabo said yes.. I thought he’s gonna punch me if he sees me Koala: hmm.. You cried? Sabo: why could i be crying!! Koala: even if you were there, is there anything that could be changed? Nobody can tell Sabo: yup.. Let me know ift there is any news from underground. Regardless, i am getting ace’s mera mera no mi back!! Koala (remember Fisher Tiger´s flashback). She is Fishman Karate substitute teacher in Revolutionary Army. RE: "The Space" I'm just adding sort keys to the files that are out of order. The system removes that space automatically when I publish my edit. 06:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey There Could you please refrai from using the word "crap" in discussions? Thanks. 14:26, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Camel Right, its voice is not listed. --Klobis (talk) 08:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Blogs Hi there, could you please state your own opinion in blog comments instead of simply agreeing with other users? thanks you and have a truly awesome time! 15:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) SBS 72 Hey Gal do you know when SBS 72 will be translated,I ask because it has been out for a while. Naruto 45 (talk) 07:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Christmas .. its here .. again >_> Yo~ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Hey! Don't revert that, have you notice he's not talking about the New Age anymore Joekido (talk) 02:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and 'COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 I got a job for you I need you to look at the templates on the pages that were included in the template transclusions forum and see if there are any on the list of used templates that could be merged or done away with, but mostly merged. After taking a bit more than a cursory glance, it looks like there might be, but you're better with this nitty gritty stuff than I am, so I figured I should ask you. Please get back to me before you start making any changes. Thank you. 16:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) re: Manga/Anime Switch Change Maybe, but I have no time to look into that now. Remind me later! :Still no time, sorry! Bot edits You just edited 14 pages with automated image renames. If you're going to rename that many images in such a short time, please use a bot account in the future. Thanks. 17:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) That's where I was wrong!! Thank you :) --Meganoide (talk) 00:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) re: Blog posts There's a page controlling the category's name, however it works differently than the hidden categories one. I think it is used only when the post is created; once the post is tagged with the category name, it becomes hard-coded, as if it had been written by hand. So the change would require to run a category-renamer bot. I don't want to do this (at least, yet), because the blog system is not standard MediaWiki code, it's specific to Wikia, so it's kinda buggy, and bots are not designed to work with it–and I don't have time to cope with the problems it could induce. I know they use a different name on the Italian wiki, maybe you could ask Levi about it. With MediaWiki:Create-blog-post-category 12:39, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop spamming user talk pages. 13:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Nope, that is not what you are doing. 13:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Brooms No just the ones you have lodged up your buttocks. The amount of effort you put into that reply is depressing. 13:47, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't swing that way, thanks for the offer though. 13:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Blog posts As others already said, this page controls the name of the category automatically added after the creation of a new blog post. Editing this page will affact only future blog posts, past ones must be manually updated. I don't know why are you asking this, but I don't thin k there is any reason to edit that page here. If you want to categorize the blog posts usually new categories are created (see on central for example). The only reason why I edited it on my wiki was to adapt it in Italian. I read the concern of sff9 and I think there are no problems at all though... the category is added upon creation then it's a normal category. re:Talk Page Messages cool story bro, tell it again 16:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) even kewler story brotha, regale it to me once more 17:00, February 2, 2014 (UTC) when you think of a good story you think of Naruto? for shame gal, for shame ಠ_ಠ 17:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC) re:Bot Done. How ''many images did you have in mind, by the way? 20:41, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes. Well, thanks for taking that matter. Geno's gone now, but we still have to clean up some of his things. 22:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) re:diamante image i only reverted because when he changed the size the image became broken link for some reason, i have nothing against the actual image-- 22:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Ban Forum Just so you know, your ban forum is about to go to poll so if you want to defend yourself, you should do so now. 02:07, February 5, 2014 (UTC)